Happy day
by TheAnimeGirl4321
Summary: Wakako was walking after a the fan club reunioun and she founds a bunny. But she didn't know that the bunny, was from a certain blond boy. OOC


**I'm baaaaaaack!**

**I know that anyone tough about a RukaxWakako.**

**Well, I tough, and this is it. Hope that you enjoy it! :D**

_**Wakako's POV**_

One more reunion at the NatsumexRuka fan club, Sumire-chan is such a great leader!

Aaww….oh I love Ruka-pyon and his smile…and Natsume-sama is so Gyaaaa!

Sakura is so lucky! Having Natsume-sama and Ruka-pyon fighting over her! Tch, why don't they fight over me!

Some bushes next to me made some noise.

-Show yourself.-I said confident.

Some white and fluffy thing jumped to me!

I felt back when I jumped and I was ready to scream when I saw that was just a bunny.

A vein popped.

-You scared me!-I exclaimed.

The bunny stared at me with those red eyes.

…

Kawaii!

I patted he's…her?

I grabbed the bunny and I looked for Ruka-pyon, but I couldn't found him so I went to my dorm with the bunny.

He/She looked so scary and dirty…

I gave him, yes I know now*blushes*, a quick bath and some carrots.

He seems to like carrots a lot…I'm going to call him Carrot.

I giggled to the stupid name that I gave to this cute bunny.

-Carrot…-I said.

He looked at me.

-You like it? Carrots?-I asked like a dumb.

I'm talking with a bunny, good.

He smelled my cheek ad climbed to my shoulder.

Awww…

_**Bed time…**_

I putted Carrot next to me on my bed.

Maybe I'll keep him. Maybe I can use him to talk with Ruka-pyon!

No, this is wrong…I can't use this bunny…he's adorable!

I closed my eyes and hugged Carrot gently.

I smiled.

_**Next morning, still on Wakako's ad**_

I was walking to class and then like always I waited for Sumire-chan.

I left Carrot in my room, and of course I locked the windows, the door and I toke every sharp or dangerous objects out of the way.

And I left some water and carrots on the floor.

-Ohayou Wakako.-Sumire said with a sleepy face.

I smiled.

-Ohayou Sumire-chan.-I said.

Before opening the class door I heard Sakura's voice screaming:  
-NATSUME YOU NASTY FOX!

I sighed. Who does she dare to call to Natsume-sama that?

Sumire was annoyed and she pointed a finger to Sakura.

-How dare you to call my Natsume-sama that? Apologize Sakura!-she exclaimed.

I stood next to Sumire like always but I notice that Ruka-pyon was looking outside sadly.

Chance!

I slowly walked to him without Sumire notice and I let her fight with Sakura, Natsume-sama was sleeping.

-Anou…Ruka-pyon, are you okay?-I asked carefully.

He looked at me surprised and then he smiled.

-Yes I'm fine Usami-san.

-Are you sure?-I asked again.

He sighed.

-Actually…no.-he said looking down.

-What's the matter?

-I lost Usagi yesterday and I can't find him anywhere…

I gulped.

Of course! DUH! I'm so stupid, Carrot must be Usagi!

Wait. GYAAA I HAVE RUKA-PYON'S BUNNY!

-A-Anou! I know where is Usagi Ruka-pyon!-I said smiling.

His eyes wided and he smiled from happiness.

-Where?-he asked standing up and grabbing my hands hopefully.

I blushed. Oh Kami-sama Ruka-pyon is grabbing my hands!

-M-My room!-I tried to say.-I found him yesterday in the garden, he was scared and dirty, so I washed him and I gave to him carrots.

I sighed in relief.

-Thank you very much Usami-san! After class can I go and pick him up?-he asked smiling.

-S-Sure!-I said trying not to faint right there.

-HEY WHAT'S GOING ON WAKAKO?-Sumire asked.

Obviously she's jealous.

-Nothing Sumire. Nothing.-I said sitting in my chair with a dreamy look.

_**After classes…**_

Oh kami-sama.

I can't believe that Ruka, the Ruka-pyon is following me to my room! I was screaming inside.

-There we are Ruka-pyon.-I said confident.

I opened the door.

Ruka-pyon entered in my room and I was behind him.

-Usagi?-he said.

No bunny.

Oh no.

-Usami-san did you lied just for bring me here?-Ruka-pyon said a little annoyed.

-N-No I swear! I had Usagi with me!-I said honestly.

He sighed and walked off.

-W-Wait Ruka-pyon!-but he was gone.

ARGH!

I went outside to look for Carr-I mean Usagi.

_**Dinner time…. =^= (normal POV)**_

-Hey, Natsume-sama, Ruka-sama!-Sumire asked to the infamous boys.

Natsume ignored and he continued to eat his food.

-Hello Shouda-san.-Ruka said expressionless.

-Hello Ruka-sama, did you see Wakako?-Sumire asked worriedly.

-No…have you see her Natsume?-Ruka asked.

-No.-he said.

Sumire sighed.

-She's been missed since classes were over…I've been looking for her, and now it's night and she's still missing.-Sumire said.

Ruka eyes widen a little.

_**Ruka's POV**_

She cannot be looking for Usagi outside for this long.

I stand up and walked away, I heard Natsume's voice calling me but I ignored.

Sorry Natsume.

I went outside the woods and I start to call Usami's name.

Well done Ruka, this is your fault. Maybe she was telling the truth, maybe Usagi was I her room and he escaped somehow.

-GYAAA!-I heard her scream.

-Usami-san?-I said looking around.

I saw Usagi running to me.

-USAGI!-I said running to him.

_Master! Please follow me! The purple girl is in danger because of me! Please come!_

He said while I was running behind him.

-GYAAA! SOMEONE HELP ME!

Kami-sama, how did she go falling in a hill?

-Usami-san! Hold on!-I said.

_**Wakako's ad**_

Eh?

Ruka-pyon?

-SAVE ME! PLEASE!-I screamed

Thank God, I tough that I was about to die!

My prince charming is here to save me! My eyes formed two hearts.

-Hold my hands!-he said stretching his arms to me.

First I tried to grab his left hand, and I did it, when I was about to grab the other the rick that was holding me felt.

-GYAAA!-I screamed with fear of falling.

But I didn't because Ruka-pyon was holding my hands.

He smiled to me.

-Don't let go ne!-he said.

He pushed me up and I felt on top of him.

He blushed.

-A-Anou…Usami-san…-he said smiling.

GYAAA I'M ON TOP OF HIM!

I felt my face burning and I quickly got away from him standing up.

I helped him to stand up too, and kami-sama our hands are touching again.

-Usagi said that you safe his life…but you almost got hurt for him…-Ruka said worriedly.

-Oh, it was nothing.-I said confident.

-Nothing? You could be injured right now or worst, dead!-he exclaimed.

I gulped, he's right.

-But Ruka-pyon, you care about Usagi. He's your friend, and besides I wanted to prove to you that I wasn't wrong.-I honestly said.

-But Usami-san…you're my friend too…*sigh*it's my fault…you could be dead because of me… thanks to Kami-sama that I went looking for you.-he said.

I blushed.

I'm Ruka-pyon's friend? I think my heart will jump out of my chest.

He grabbed Usagi and looked at me for a couple of seconds.

Then he…

_**Normal's POV**_

Ruka kissed Wakako's cheek.

-I'm serious. Thank you…Wakako-san.-he said smiling.

Wakako's body was all red and she was in stone mode.

-Wakako-san?-Ruka called her.

And he called her by her first name.

Ruka was getting worried.

-W-Wakako-san?-he said shaking her a little.

Wakako looked at Ruka and smiled like a dummy.

-Fgrjj.s…-she said and then she fainted.

Ruka of course catches her.

Usagi jumped from Ruka's lap and he looked at Ruka.

Ruka blushed.

-D-Don't look at me like that! Tch.-Ruka said walking away carrying Wakako on his arms.

_**Wakako's POV**_

When I finally saw the light I was on my room. I'm mean on my bed.

Eh? It was all a dream?

…

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

WHY? WHYY?

Wait, there was a note in my legs.

I opened it:

_Dear Wakako-san._

_Thank you, once again for saving and take care of Usagi._

_Yesterday, you fainted in my arms._

_I sincerely apologize, it was all my fault, you spend the day without eating and rest looking for him._

_And because of me you could be dead or injured._

_From now on, I'll always trust you. Oh, and if you need something, you can come and speak to me. I own you._

_Ruka._

I stared at I read the letter more than 5 times.

…

IT WAS NOT A DREAM!

I giggled and hugged the letter running in my room.

I'm Ruka-pyon's friend now! He trusts me!

Yesterday was the happiest day ever!

I'll never forget and of course. It will be my secret.

.

.

.

Hohohoho Sumire is going to be so jealous!

End.

**AHAH Lucky Wakako TT^TT**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it :D**

**Review ~~**


End file.
